


Young, dumb, and broke

by Kinari



Series: The Long Road Ahead [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lonnie Kyle and Rogelio are mentioned but not shown, Same with Frosta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner and Adora feels bad for leaving Catra when college starts, for now though? At least they will have one another for the few moments they have left together. (Currently on hiatus)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Long Road Ahead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Mine Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first part of the modern au timelines so eventually i'll put these fics in order but for now I just want to get this out and ill figure it out later

“Hey Adora.” Catra said smugly, watching as the blond spun around, holding on to her backpack’s straps like they were going to fall off at any second, “Catra! Hey, what’s up?” Adora said, leaning onto the school’s wall as other students left out the front, school ending for the day, “You want to do something fun?” Catra began with and Adora laughed, brow raised, and her dumb smug grin plastered on her, “Last time you said that we- “

“Well this time!” Catra said, shoving Adora playfully as the girl laughed, “It’s not as sketch. I heard the sky tonight is going to be clear and, _well_ , I know you like the stars.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard an audible gasp and looked up at Adora. She was _gleaming_ with excitement and was so damn giddy she even gasped a little, “You want to go stargazing? I didn’t know you liked that kind of stuff Catra.”

She scoffed at that and crossed her arms, shuffling her shoulder so her bag’s strap wasn’t in the way, “I have hobbies that aren’t “cat like” like you’ve said for years.”

“But wanting nothing more then to sunbathe and take naps is kind of,” Adora began to say but Catra looked at her with such a threatening look that she stopped and just shook her head, “Anyway, I would love to go stargazing with you, drive by my house say eight? My moms trust you and it is the weekend so it’s no big deal.” Catra took that as a yes and playfully punched Adora in the shoulder, grinning as she began to take off to her car, “I’ll text you when I’m in the driveway. See you soon, princess.”

…

When Adora got home that day she felt like nothing could phase her. She was going to look at stars with Catra, _‘Maybe even…? No, that’s stupid.’_ She walked into her house and locked eyes with her mothers, Netossa was sitting on the couch, head on Spinnerella’s shoulder as the other was reading something on her phone, “Hey! How was school?” Netossa said, picking up her head from her wife’s shoulder, Spinnerella looked up and smiled at Adora, “Have plans with Catra?”

Adora faltered in her step a bit as she headed to the stairs, a blush appearing on her face as she looked over at them both, “s-School was great! And uh, yea! I, I do,” she said, shuffling her bag off one shoulder, holding the one strap tightly, “is it obvious?” Netossa looked at Spinnerella and both women laughed softly, smiling as they did and nodded, “Do you have a crush on her?” Netossa asked, getting up from the couch, grabbing used coffee mugs from the coffee table. _‘If wanting to kiss her every time she gets that small grin of hers or when its just us and she’s leaning into me, her tail wrapped around my wrist. Then…’_ Adora looked at them, unsure of how to answer it but, “I, I think so? Maybe, feelings are weird.”

Both seemed to take her response as a good enough answer and let her walk up the stairs fully, setting eyes on her bedroom door. Adora opened the door and closed the door quietly, before throwing her bag onto her desk chair and all but throwing herself into her bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow and held it against her chest, putting her face in it, “Maybe I do have a stupid crush,” Adora said, to the quiet room and herself. She scanned her walls, posters of games she played, and she looked at the small, but bold, lesbian pride flag that sat right next to a picture of her and Catra, she then groaned into her pillow, “I really am stupid like she says, feelings are stupid. She’s stupid,” Adora said, but no malice in her tone,” with her stupid ears and cute laugh. Her annoying purr, those cute little fangs…” She rolled over then, and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She stayed like this for a while until she heard her phone go off, and rolled onto her side, and opened the notification.

 **Catra:** Hey, bring a blanket?

Adora looked around then, scanning her room for anything she can use, then spots a blanket she kicked off her bed this morning and sent a text back,

 **Adora:** Anything else? :D Don’t forget to bring snacks!

She closed her phone and got up from her bed finally, stretching as she looked at her letterman jacket that laid on her desk. Suddenly, she got hit with an idea that might, might not? She hopes, it’ll get through to Catra with how much she means to her. _‘Hopefully she gets it.’_ Adora grabbed the jacket and sat it on her bed, along with the blanket that was on the floor, after folding it neatly. She looked at the items then caught a glance of herself in the mirror that hung on her wall, “Shit. I need to, not look like I just dragged my corpse for eight hours.”

Almost an hour later, and going through the same three outfit ideas, Adora was ready. She looked at the clock and sighed, sitting down on her bed, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She was wearing a short-sleeved pocket tee, on the pocket was the soccer team’s logo, everyone called them the Horde cause of how threatening it looked, and a pair of blue jeans that weren’t always ripped. But she got them ripped thanks to following Catra and exploring a building that was supposed to be torn down that was on the outskirt of town, she laughs now thinking back but she remembers how scared both were.

_“Come on Adora! It’ll be fine, not like this building will be here by tomorrow morning.” Catra said, holding out her hand for Adora to use as leverage to get over the broken window. She just shook her head, laughing as she took Catra’s head, carefully stepping over into the empty building, “I know! But this is still illegal.” Catra scoffed at that, taking out the camera she had in her bag, “Still, lets see what weird things we can find.”_

_After merely thirty minutes they both came rushing out, screaming bloody murder as they ran. Spiders, they weren’t expecting so many spiders to be in that room. As they mad a quick dash for the way they came in, Adora’s shoe caught on a broken table and she went tumbling, the sound of jeans ripping and the feeling of something digging into the palms of her hand was not a good sign. She didn’t remember the fall but looked up and saw Catra right over her, throwing her arm over her shoulder, “Come on! Before those spiders get us!”_

**Adora:** Remember the time we went to explore that condemned building?

A few seconds later she got a reply,

**Catra:** Yea, why?

**Adora:** I still have the jeans I fell in! The rips look cool.

Adora sent the text then quickly got up, opening her camera before posing in front of her mirror, holding up a peace sign and a smile before attaching the image to their text convo. She felt a little nervous for having her hair down, but she thought tonight it would be a good idea to do so. She waited for what felt like hours, watching the little bubble in the bottom left pop up and down as Catra wrote her response, finally however, she did and Adora almost choked on air,

 **Catra:** If you’re trying to seduce me, might be working. I like your hair down

_‘She likes my hair down…she likes…’_ It took Adora exactly ten minutes to stop pacing around her room before sending another quick text and sitting back into her bed, waiting for Catra to pick her up.

…

“Do you think the stars out there see we are staring at them?” Adora said, her blue eyes looking off into the star filled dark night as she pressed her legs into her chest, letting Catra set her head on her shoulder. She took a minute with Adora’s question, but she laughed softly, not sure what she meant with that, “I don’t know, do you want strangers looking at you?” She said quietly, purring softly as Adora smiled, leaning into her as well. Catra felt so happy in this moment, her body was vibrating with this affection with her friend but would not dare tell her. _‘I can’t believe twelve years went by so quickly.’_ She sighed, watching as her friend adjusted a bit, staring back and holding out her arms, an open invitation that needed no words.

Catra ended up leaning into Adora’s chest, her head sitting happily on her shoulder as she could play with Adora’s hands as they kept staring at the stars, “Adora?” Catra asked quietly, and she looked down at her, a soft grin over her face, “Yes Catra?” She asked back, intertwining one of her hands with Catra’s, “Can you believe we’re graduating soon?” When the question left her lips, Adora shook her head earnestly, laughing, “It’s, it all went by so quickly. Remember our freshman year?” Catra laughed along with her, recalling how awkward they both were with others invading their friend dynamic. In the end, they ended up making friends, though it wasn’t easy for them, “Do you know what Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio are doing after high school?” Adora asked, and Catra shrugged. She knows Kyle is going to take a year gap and work alongside Rogelio, but Lonnie? She knows vaguely that she wants to join the armed forces, but she again shrugged, “All I know is that Kyle totally has had a crush on Rogelio for four years.”

Adora laughed hard at that, wiping away tears from her eyes before placing her face into the crook of Catra’s neck then, “Useless he is, and hopelessly in love.” _‘If you only knew.’_ She shook her head then, her tail swaying before wrapping around Adora’s ankle, her ears perked up as she melted into the space they were creating, “Still pissed that you’re going to school in Brightmoon.” Catra said, and she felt Adora tensed up.

She wasn’t sure how to answer that, she promised Catra in their freshman year to try and go to the same school with her. But she got a soccer scholarship handed to her from Brightmoon University, so she couldn’t turn it down, “And I’ll keep apologizing about it,” she said, letting the tension from her shoulders loosen, “but, the trade school you got into to isn’t what I wanted to do and…”

“And what?” Catra asked, looking up to look at her, and Adora adjusted again. She stared off, looking at the sky once more, “I don’t know, but I feel bad.” She said, her grip around Catra loosening a bit.

“Whoa, really?” Catra said, quietly this time, and Adora felt a tail rhythmically hitting her right leg every so often. She could only nod at her words, before letting out a big sigh, “How about this. I have an idea.”

“You? Ideas? I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Catra said with a laugh, feeling Adora as she laughed along with her. She felt Adora move and she did as well, until one another were facing the other, legs crossed but their right shoes touching just slightly, “I’m serious Catra, it’ll work this time.” Adora said and the catgirl snickered at that, “What about the time when you came up with a _great_ plan and we both ended up starting a small fire in- “

“Catra! We aren’t going to speak about that!” She yelled practically, crossing her arms before letting out of a huff, mostly from frustration, “I’m trying to be cool and sweet and your friend?” She wasn’t sure where she was going with that, but it got Catra’s attention, her eyes staring right back into her own blue ones, “Fine,” Catra started, raising one brow, her tail swishing in the air behind her slowly, “Go on then.”

Catra watched with amusement as Adora had to give herself time to collect her thoughts, and it took a lot in her to not crack a joke and probably have make her friend take _even_ longer to come up with what she is about to say, “Catra,” Adora began and her ears perked up at her name, her attention now given fully to Adora, “I told you when we were little that, no matter what I look out for you and-“

“You look out for me.” Catra finished her sentence, smiling a little. This made Adora smile back, and it made Catra’s heart feel _funny_ , she wasn’t sure exactly why or how, but it made her feel nice and she nodded, letting Adora to continue on with what she was saying, “So, this is in a way? A promise of that,” she carefully took off her jacket, holding it gently before setting it in Catra’s lap. She saw her friend’s eyes light up at the jacket, her mouth trying to form words before saying, “Adora I can’t take this.”

“Yes you can Catra, I’m giving it to you.” She said sternly, gently reaching over and grabbing Catra’s knee, “You mean a lot to me, and though we’ll be apart I- “

“You want to keep your promise.” Catra said simply, and Adora nodded, “I do, because Io-like you. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want you to think me leaving for school is going to keep us apart.”

“Going to text me when you can?” Catra asked, one brow up as she hugged the letterman jacket. Adora nodded, a big smile on her face, “And I’ll try to call once a week, but no promises!” Both laughed at that and then silence fell between both, “Can’t believe in two weeks is graduation.” Adora said suddenly, laying back down on the blanket, staring up at the night sky. Couple moments later Catra laid next to her, scooting closer and Adora naturally put an arm around her, her fingers drawing patterns into her shoulder without much thought, “Feels weird doesn’t it?” Catra nodded, agreeing with Adora, “Yeah, but it just means we’re adults now? I think.” Catra said with a small laugh, Adora falling suit before saying, “Graduation or not, at least we’ll have each through it all.”

“Promise?” Catra asked, looking towards Adora. She looked back at Catra and nodded, staring back into her friend’s mismatched ones, “I promise.”


	2. Bad Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that night of stargazing and unspoken feelings, Adora and Catra get time once more to be together before graduation. A party is happening and Catra gets Adora to come with her for once.

The weekend was the best they both could have asked for, Adora loved the fact that Catra would not, rather refused, to take off Adora’s jacket she gave her. It filled her with pride, and her heart felt so full seeing her oversize jacket on Catra’s smaller frame. This week went by quickly as well, too quickly Adora thinks as she walks to the gym. All week she has meant to go in and clean out her locker, taking out old practice shirts and photos she’s kept stashed in there. Graduation practice was a bore, but, with Adora and Catra’s last names being so close, they were able to sit next to one another regardless, which made those times just a little more enjoyable. She gripped her gym bag’s strap, pulled it closer to her body as she walked into the gym, finding it hard to believe to see how empty it was. Smiling softly at memories of Catra, leaning on the wall after every indoor practice she had, and making a dumb remark about how much of a jock she is. Adora is going to miss her, miss going to class with her every day, but she felt like going away from Catra can help her grow, _‘Doesn’t mean it hurts any less._ ’ Adora thought, walking quickly across the gym floor and into the girl’s locker room.

_“Hey Adora,” Catra said, leaning against couple lockers back from her. Adora jumped, quickly covering her shirtless torso with the shirt she grabbed, “Catra! You aren’t supposed to be back here.”_

_“Now when have rules stopped me before? You know me better than anyone, I’m hurt Adora.” She said, laughing before shaking her head, “I’ll turn just, get dressed I can smell the sweat from your gym shirt.” Adora felt warm, she knows she was blushing bad, but she quickly grabbed the shirt, throwing it over her._

_It got caught on her ponytail and she struggled for a bit, she swore when she turned around, she saw Catra staring at her, “Come on you idiot,” Catra said softly shoving Adora playfully, “pack up so we can get out of this place, yea?”_

Even with all the good memories Adora has in this place, she can’t helped but feel watched, like every little movement she has is being looked at closely. Makes her feel caged, and as soon as she reaches her locker, she looks around, finding no one. She was glad Coach Weaver wasn’t here, she usually leaves early on Fridays anyway. She was a great coach, helped them with nationals and made the team great as they are now but, Adora hated how she treated her. She looked at her as if she was on a pedestal, and not seeing her as a person, just a teenager who is trying to survive high school. For years, whenever she would walk in with Catra, she would always say such vile things to her friend that she wasn’t sure what kept Adora from decking her in the face.

As Adora took off the lock, stuffing it into her pants pocket, she opened the locker and her eyes went to the many places of photos she has of her and Catra. One of them was where they just got done with their eight-grade year, seeing Catra’s small baby face and her tail, even in the photo, swishing behind her happily with a big smile on her face. She smiled softly as she grabbed it, setting it gently into her bag. She spent the next few moments putting everything into the bag, being careful to not crush the photos and many letters of encouragement her moms gave her before every game. When she was done, she picked up the bag, making sure it was closed, and shut the locker. As she walked out, she spotted Catra sitting on the bleachers, her tail wrapped around her legs as she looked off into the distance. She wasn’t sure if she was followed or if she forgot that she told her friend, but regardless she began walking up to her, “Hey Catra!” Adora said, not being able to stop herself as she smiled bright. Catra looked down from the top row from the bleachers, and laughed, “Hey Adora.” She said, drawling out the last vowel in her name, she loves it every time she does that.

“What are you doing here?” Adora asked, watching her friend’s ears move, they perked up before flattening down, ‘ _Why does she feel embarrassed?’_ She thought, she knows Catra well, and her biggest tell is the way her ears and tail move with how she is feeling.

“What does it look like? I’m waiting for you dummy.” She said, hopping off the bleachers and walking over to her, softly punching Adora in the shoulder. This made the blonde laugh, “I mean I get that,” Adora began walking off and not even having to stop as Catra followed no question asked, “but why?”

“Lonnie texted me about a party, and _since_ you are done with soccer finally…” Catra went on, stepping in front of Adora as she held her hands together, Adora realized Catra had pushed up the sleeves of the jacket, she pulled it off better than she could ever do. She got out of thought, hopefully Catra didn’t catch her staring like she always does, “A party? It is Friday,” Adora began with, walking along with Catra as they reached the front doors of the school, walking to the student parking lot, “what time is it?”

“Late,” Catra shrugged, and Adora got a glimpse of those fangs and she felt a shiver for a second, but she tuned back in again as Catra said, “we can go to my house so we can get ready.” Adora nodded, agreeing with the plan as they stopped at Catra’s car, ‘ _Fuck those eyes, does she know how pretty her eyes are?’_ Adora wasn’t sure what to say but she pulled Catra in for a quick hug.

Catra tensed, she wasn’t prepared for the hug but, there was no one around, so she melted into it. She knows Adora can be affectionate, but she didn’t like doing it in public, and Adora knows it. She trust that no one is around, and she puts her arms around Adora, melting into the embrace, “Hey, I need to keep up my cool delinquent reputation Adora.” Catra said, laughing as Adora pulled back, watching as she friend looked down at her lips, she followed the motion, before she quickly reeled back up, smiling, “I’ll go and drop off my things and then?”

“I’ll come and pick you up Adora, don’t worry.” Catra said, large grin on her face, she watched as her friend nodded and turned sharply, walking over to her car. ‘ _What an idiot.’_ Catra thought, as she got into her car, “What a stupid idiot…” She said quietly, as she shut the driver side door.

…

She didn’t mean to fall asleep on her bed, but it has been a long day for her and Catra’s room was so, well it smelled like her and it was so comforting. Adora remembers taking off her shoes, setting her bag down with clothes in it somewhere, then getting into the bed and closed her eyes. She heard the soft sounds of someone walking in, closing the door gently. She didn’t dare open her eyes, but knows it is Catra, her parents are never home now a days and both prefer that, both liked the time they could have alone.

“Adora…” Catra said, drawling out the first and last ‘a’ as she got closer to her, shuffling and the slight dip in the mattress finally made her open her eyes, staring back into blue and yellow, “Hi Catra.” Adora said, clearing her throat as she got up, “How long did I sleep?”

“About thirty minutes, gave me time to shower.” Catra said, setting down on the edge of the bed, “You can get dressed if you want, I know you aren’t going to keep wearing the same clothes you went to school in.”

“Who knows, maybe I will be.” Adora said, chuckling as she got up, stretching a little. She felt bad, telling a little lie to her moms but, it was true, she _is_ hanging out with Catra. Just she forgot to mention the party bit that might or might now include alcohol and other things that happen at parties, she honestly doesn’t know. As she grabbed her bag, taking out the clothes she stuffed into it, Catra got closer. She was still on the bed, but she felt her presence and she turned around, “What’s up?”

“Have you kissed anyone Adora?” Catra said, and she wasn’t sure how to react to that, but she did drop her clothes in surprise. Adora was speechless, sounds trying to come out of her mouth to form words, but she just blushed brightly, her hands rubbing together as she sat next to Catra,” I, uh…”

“Not even a random girl from school? You’re a popular jock Adora.” Catra said smugly, and Adora shook her head, a blush running over and seeping down her neck, “N-No! No one Catra, I just,” she said staring at her beautiful eyes and then her lips, seeing her fangs peeking through her mouth and quickly look back up.

“See something you like Adora?” Catra said smugly, crawling over and sitting on her lap, hands grabbing her shirt and pulling her close to Catra’s face, “Got something to share to the class?” She felt, everything and nothing at the same time, gasping lightly as she felt the tug, staring closer to her friend now. Adora wasn’t sure how to react, but she looked down, once more staring at Catra’s lips before looking back up at her friend’s eyes, and then it happened.

She wasn’t sure if she pulled in or if Catra did, but their mouths collided into a kiss and it was nice, it felt like everything she dreamed of doing. She felt hands snake around her neck, a hand, claws scratching at her scalp as her hair tie broke with a pop, blonde hair falling. Catra was the one who broke the kiss, panting hard as Adora saw out a small blush across her cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, “I see you Catra.” Adora said, not sure where the huskiness in her voice came from, but went back in, smashing her lips messily against Catra’s.

She eventually got up, Catra scrambling to wrap her legs around Adora before she switched, setting Catra on her back on the bed, pulling out from the kiss once more to look down, watching as the girl under her was breathing heavy, her chest moving quickly, “I’ve been wanting to do this forever.” Adora confessed, feeling a hand come up and push some of her hair behind her ear, then stopping to cup her cheek, “Don’t stop then.” Catra said simply, and how could she refuse that?

Catra felt like if she were to open her eyes right now, this would all go away and be another dream she was having but, when she opened them finally? She met bright blue eyes and a radiant presence, Adora was beautiful, everyone knew this. But she was more beautiful with messy hair, red tint across her cheeks and down her neck. The words left her mouth before she had time to process them and Adora leaned on, laying on top as hands came up, going into Catra’s hair, tugging gently as she was pulled up, and their mouths met once more.

Everything felt right, the way Adora sighed into the kiss, the way she opened her lips slightly, allowing Catra to swipe one of her fangs across her bottom lip, everything felt right. She gripped her friend’s hair then, feeling something build up in her, and she wasn’t sure how to deal with it. Everything was happening to quick and she felt Adora leave her lips again, only to kiss the right side of her jawline, nuzzling into her cheek, pressing a kiss underneath her jaw now and- _oh_. Catra let out a gasp then, as she felt her kissing her neck, “A-Adora.” Catra let out, her legs wrapping around her waist.

Adora wasn’t sure why or how this was happening, but it _was,_ and she was soaking it all in. The way Catra felt under her was something she didn’t think she needed, the way she held onto her like a lifeline made her feel something that she doesn’t feel often but isn’t sure how to place it. She moved away from her neck, hearing Catra groan in frustration, panting heavily as she opened her eyes, they were bigger than Adora has ever seen them, and she is sure she looks the same way.

“I,” Adora began, unsure of where to put her hands. Catra saw this and just put her hands within her owns, holding both against her chest, “I don’t think I’m. I’m ready for…”

“Hey,” Catra said gently, “come here then.” And Adora did, she collapsed on top of her, feeling the vibrations of a quiet purr in her friend, girlfriend? Not girlfriend? She is going to have to talk to her about this one day, “Don’t push yourself Adora,” Catra said, gently scratching Adora’s back, running one of her nails in a thoughtless pattern, “we’ll figure, whatever this is, out. For now? Let’s just bask in this moment and go to the party late.”

“Really?” Adora said, quietly and weakly that she almost punished herself for sounding so weak, she wasn’t supposed to sound like that at all. She was on the top of the girl she has been crushing on for years and she couldn’t even-

“Adora. I hear you thinking, just relax.” Catra said, laughing as she wrapped her arms around Adora, letting her curl into her a little, “We can be late or not even go if you want.”

…

They both eventually went to the party, but it was so loud and not their speed that eventually they left. They weren’t there for long, but long enough to say last words to some of their classmates, before ducking back into Catra’s car. She felt Adora curl up into her, her head resting across her chest as they both shuffled into the backseats of her car, the best they could. Catra couldn’t ask for anything better, Adora in her arms, her jacket laid gently over the two of them. This felt perfect, like something they should have done for years already, she felt safe.

“Now you’re the one thinking hard,” Adora said, pulling up to look at Catra, “Do you want to switch?” When Catra nodded, she felt her friend move all too quickly leaning against the car door and did her best to move into the back seat, arms open for her. She took the space quickly, putting the jacket over the both once more as she laid her head on Adora’s chest, “We have to talk about, whatever we have.” Catra said, and Adora nodded, pressing a kiss into her hair, “I think, when the time is right, we will.”

“I like you.” Adora said, feeling Catra gasp and look up at her, “I do! I’ve liked you for a while but, with school and…”

“Hey.” Catra said, looking at Adora,” We can pick back up for us after college, gives us time to experience things that isn’t with each other.”

“Catra,” Adora said, the serious in her tone as she stared into her friend’s eyes, “Are you sure? You uh, you kind of get jealous when other people talk to me.” Catra sighed against her chest, Adora felt her tracing patterns on her chest with her hand, it made Adora feel so soft that she had to hold back a smile as her friend looked up at her once more, “Beauty of us being away from one another is that I won’t have to see the girls that will fall _all_ over Ms. Adora Moon.” Catra said playfully, laughing loudly as she buried further into Adora, her head fully engulfed in her neck, and that made Adora laugh hard along with her, “So, we’re fine then?” Adora asked, soft smile as Catra sighed heavily and nodded, “Of course we are idiot, if we weren’t, I wouldn’t be cuddling with you.”

“You,” Adora began, placing another kiss this time on Catra’s forehead, “you bring up a good point.” Catra purred loudly, her tail going and wrapping around Adora’s ankle like she does when she is happy, “Fuck that party, this is much better.” Catra said, closing her eyes as she took in the scent of Adora, smiling as she heard Adora shuffling, laying her head on the side of the backseat.

 _‘I love you. I always have Adora, I’ll wait for you to realize that.’_ Catra thought, before succumbing to sleep and fully embracing the warmth that Adora was giving her, she didn’t care if they were sleeping in her car, parked somewhere near her house, this was the best moment she could have asked for. She wishes they could stay like this together forever, just in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here!! I am now going to fix the order of the series so hopefully! This will be part one

**Author's Note:**

> Its 3am as i post this, and I am now going to bed  
> EDIT: will be posting chapter 2 soon and also rearranging the order of these fics to make more sense!


End file.
